Trapped
by Manaoio
Summary: One shot. Kageyama and Hinata are fighting and Daichi accidentally freaks him out. And suddenly a lot of things make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Practice was done for the day and everyone was finishing cleaning and heading to the club room to change. Hinata and Kageyama were fighting per usual, shouting insults and making snide remarks towards each other.

"...your highness," Hinata finished with a smirk.

"Boke! What did you just say?!" Kageyama shouted. Hinata cowered, perhaps that last comment had been a bit too far. He saw the fury light behind Kageyama's eyes.

"Kagey-" Hinata started backing away.

"You better run." And he did.

Kageyama chased Hinata around the gym, both of them screaming and shouting at each other. There was a playfulness to it though. Daichi watched from corner of the gym and let out an exasperated sigh. Hinata saw him and called out to his rescue.

"Daichi-san! Help me! Kageyama is trying to kill me!" He ran past him and Daichi stepped out in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama's breath hitched as he ran into the captain's chest and arms wrapped around him tightly, restraining him from continuing to pursue Hinata.

"Let go of me!" he hissed, struggling against Daichi's hold, which only tightened. Daichi was an intruder in his personal space, he was trapped, he couldn't move. His breathing and heart-rate spiked. He fought hard against Daichi's arms, pushing against his chest.

"Let me go! Let go!" Kageyama forced out between his teeth. Daichi was bigger and stronger than him by a considerable amount. He couldn't break free. Panic seared through his mind.

What the heck, Daichi thought, there is no way Kageyama would try this hard just because Hinata pissed him off. What was going on?

"Kageyama, stop!" Daichi commanded, but Kageyama didn't hear, his ears pounding as blood rushed through them. He just needed to get free, to get away, to get him to let go. He clawed at Daichi's arms and chest, pounding against him, putting every bit of strength into getting Daichi off him.

By now Hinata's playful fear had turned into concern for his teammate and he stood close to Daichi, who now was holding Kageyama for fear of his teammate's safety. Kageyama couldn't think. He couldn't breath. His vision blurred and went a little black at the edges. Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that he was probably starting to hyperventilate. He continued to fight and try to break free.

Suga walked into the gym and stopped immediately when he saw them. Tanaka and Noya were on the other side of the gym, staring at the scene in shock. Suga looked at his captain holding the young setter tightly, concern on his face. Then he saw Kageyama's face, the panic and fear coursing through him.

"Daichi!" Suga shouted, his voice was strong and commanding, quite different from his usual calm demeanor. Everyone except Kageyama turned and looked at him.

"Let go. Now!" With that command from Suga, Daichi gently released his grip.

Kageyama shoved hard against Daichi's chest causing the captain to stumble back a few steps, while it threw the setter to the floor. He scrambled backwards a meter or so and brought his knees up to his chest. His hands covered his face, shaking terribly. Noya ran forward but Suga stopped him and told him and Tanaka to go home. As Kageyama began to calm down his body shook with sobs. Suga sat on the floor nearby, being careful to give him plenty of space. Hinata was on his knees, staring at his teammate in shock. Suddenly a lot of things made sense. The way he pushed away any unnecessary contact, the way he always tried to avoid the crowded hallways between classes, the way he had practically thrown Hinata when he had tried to tackle him. Daichi had started to suggest that he should go home but he made it quite clear that he wasn't going anywhere. Hinata glanced up at his captain and saw a flicker of guilt in his eyes.

"Daichi, I'm sorry for making you do this. You couldn't have known this would happen. It isn't your fault." Daichi looked down at him surprised. Then he looked at Kageyama, who's sobs were starting to fade into hiccups.

"I know," he sighed, "but that doesn't make this any better."


	2. Review response

Hi, so this is where I'll put responses to reviews for this chapter.

Also, I am so happy that you all like this story. Thank you very much! :)

 _Anonymous Person:Was the whole thing caused by the "highness" comment? I guess my other question would be around when is this fic taking place, during what year?_

So to answer your first question, this was started by a typical bickering fight sort of thing between Kageyama and Hinata. I didn't want to focus too much on what had been said before and therefore left it up to the imagination of the reader what was said. The "your highness" comment was at the end of the previous conversation to kind of express what had been going on before. As for your second question, this fic takes place during their first year after they have their fight during the Tokyo training camp and before the end of the third season of the anime.


End file.
